Nefera de Niles Campus Stroll Tagebuch
Cover Of course you want to read my diary...peasant. 30 Juli So Vater arranged an appointment für me to meet mit another agency today aber regretfully ich was unable to attend. Ich must have eaten something that did not agree mit me last night für ich felt faint this morning und ich thought ich detected the beginning of the shadow of a blemish. Ich immediately had the servants prepare an emergency spa treatment und ich feared to move lest my complexion be upset by the change in the humidity that would occur if ich left the penthouse. The whole incident was very traumatic und was made more so by learning that some monster mit far less beauty und talent was chosen by the agency für its new campaign. Vater called und was royally cross mit me even after ich explained the dreadful details of my situation. He has threatened to come here himself und personally escort me to the next appointment if ich do not, in his words, "Stop draining the royal coffers mit nothing to show für es in return." ich may never recover from such a blow to my delicate psyche. The only remedy für this situation, of course, ist to throw a party. 12 August All ist in readiness für tomorrow night's festivities. Every agent und top model has received their invitation und RSVP'd. The city's beast interior designer ist putting the finishing touches on the decorations, the caterer und DJ are coming in the morning to set up und ich have bought out the next floor down to prevent any potential problems mit the neighbors. Ich, myself shall be the most opulent und regal host since...since ever. Ich am incomparable to any who have come before und so ich will remain. Ich totally rock und rule. 13 August Es should have been the night ich made a return on my Vater's investments. Everything was supposed to be about me. ME! Es all started out like es should have. The decorations, the food und the music wove their spell over every thing und ich was at the center of es all. Ich was shining like the sun und every monster there wanted to be in my orbit. Except, except für a motley group of monster models who were sitting on my couch huddled around some kind of book. Ich do not know why ich invited them to the party und ich hadn't remembered them coming in aber there they were now. Ich had met them when ich first moved to the city. Ich supposed ich noticed them at that time because they acted just like the group of losers my sister creeps around mit at Monster High. They had all come to Milan on a wing und a scare und despite my offer für them to come live mit me in the penthouse they insisted on sharing a place together that they could all afford. So next ich decided to offer them the benefits of my wisdom und leadership. Only they didn't want es. No, they wanted me to just come und "hang out" mit them. As if. Now they were sitting on my couch looking through...MY FEARBOOK...und they were laughing...at me. Es must have been at me. Who else could es have been? Then the whole room began to spin und es felt like everyone was pointing und laughing at me...ich guess ich must have fainted because when ich woke up es was totally quiet und ich could hear the sound of...of cleaning. Ich stumbled out of my bedroom und there were those same models helping the servants clean up after the party. Every other monster was gone. Es was all ruined-all of es-because of them. Ich wanted to scream aber that would have been so...common. Instead ich quietly asked them to leave und told them that the servants would finish the job. They didn't argue, they just left aber before the door closed the last one out, a werewolf mit too blond hair und split ends stopped und said, "ich was captain of my Fear Squad too-we all thought es was funny that we had that in common." Common? ich have never been common. 25 August Ich bin still in Milan aber everything ist packed und ich am ready to leave. Ich should have left yesterday aber the servants that Vater sent to pack my penthouse were lazier than the ones he sent to unpack me when ich moved into the place. Es ist only 10 rooms für Ra's sake und ich was only here für a year. They actually tried to use the excuse that the elevator was out und carrying everything down 15 flights of stairs was slowing the process. One of them even had the audacity to lift his eyes from the floor while speaking to me. Such insolence! ich would have punished him aber Vater has forbidden me from disciplining the servants. One day though ich shall be queen und ich do not forget. 26 August Before ich left tonight ich had my driver bring me around to the horrid little mausoleum where that motley pack of models crammed themselves together like zombies until they could be "discovered". ich had something special ich wanted to leave für them as a parting gift und though normally ich would have considered this servant's work ich wanted to make sure, in this case, es was properly done. As ich walked up the steps ich could hear them gossiping, in a most petty way, about some failed model they all knew. Ich thought their comments were quite revealing, especially since the likelihood that any of them would ever haunt a runway was laughable. Ich rapped on the door und waited...ich heard some ghoul inside laugh und say, "Yes, aber what she lacked in generosity she made up für in meanness." "And don't forget the insecurity," added another in zombie. They were still laughing when some Spanish gargoyle whose name ich had forgotten aber whose wretched complexion was completely familiar finally opened the door. The mausoleum went as silent as a tomb as they all sat gaping mit open mouth stares. Es never gets old seeing the effect ich have on less than common monsters. Finally the gargoyle regained her senses long enough to acknowledge me. "Hello Nefera, we thought you left yesterday." "Royalty ist not bound by the restraints of schedule," ich replied. "ich am leaving tonight aber before ich go ich wanted to hand deliver these invitations. They are to the restaurant you all have always said would be the first place you would like to dine after you got your big break. Es ist most exclusive you know, und there ist a table mit your names on es reserved für you this very night. Ich have left a car at your service downstairs und the first course shall be placed on the table in two hours. This should give you all ample time to make yourselves presentable." They attempted to thank me aber their gratitude ist as far below my acknowledgement as my beauty ist above their plainness. "All ist arranged," ich said as ich walked to my waiting car. Later on as Vater's plane lifted off und the lights of Milan disappeared beneath the clouds, ich thought about the dessert und laughter they must now be enjoying und ich wondered how in the world that pathetic bunch of losers would ever be able to afford the bill that was headed to their table. 31 August After several stops und some shopping along the way we were finally flying home. There was no moon und the sky was clear. Vater's pilot announced that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. Azura climbed out of her hiding place to perch on my hand und look out the window just in time to see the stars begin to fall. Ich was rather bored by the whole spectacle until ich noticed a small group that seemed to be falling together und at the same speed. That ist until a much larger und faster meteor came out of nowhere und smashed through the small group sending them spiraling off into the darkness. Ah yes, ich am on my way home little sister und you und your happy little life cannot even see me coming. Kategorie:Campus Stroll Tagebücher Kategorie:Nefera de Niles Tagebücher